Deepened Bond
by TengokuKatana
Summary: Ichigo has asked Shirosaki to meet up in a place where no one could possibly interfere. Ichigo has had his sights on Shirosaki for some time now and he was sure that Shirosaki also was interested in the berry. As these two meet up, what could possibly happen?


Well then…Here comes another story heading your way c: Have fun ya'll

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Shirosaki let his malicious golden eyes trailed Ichigo's body in delight. A blue tongue darted over his upper lip as a cinnamon scent hit his nose as Ichigo walked closer. Shirosaki was leaning against a wall where Ichigo told him to meet up. The problem was that he had no idea why, but damn, was the berry sexy.

Ichigo had on a tight T-shirt that still revealed his bristling muscles. He also wore torn jeans that lined his ass perfectly. Anyone would just jump on the poor, unsuspecting berry and drag him to bed. Shirosaki was past the level of excitement when he came here after Ichigo invited him. He wanted Ichigo so bad ever since he first laid eyes on him. Anyone could tell that Ichigo was dangerous and could fend off himself, but Shirosaki didn't give a fuck. His lust was growing as Ichigo continued toward him.

**~Some hours earlier**

_Ichigo walked out the instant the bell signaled the end of the day. He speed walked to the school's front gate and waited there. Orange hair stuck out at all angles. He had hazel eyes and held an ever-so scowl on this face. Almost everyone in school avoided the teenager. He was infamous as a powerful fighter. Ichigo could handle a whole gang on his own._

_A flash of white caught his sight and a sudden smile was just put on. Ichigo took long steps toward an albino. His name was Shirosaki. Most people didn't get near the albino because of his appearance. He had the palest skin that one could imagine, hence the name albino, with snowy white locks of hair. Bright, golden eyes were surrounded by a black deeper then the night. It was almost intoxicating. Ichigo could melt into those eyes as long as he wished._

"_Hey, Shiro!" Ichigo ran up to Shirosaki and locked gazes with him. Ichigo could see the surprise hidden behind Shirosaki's eyes. Ichigo had a look resembling lust, but pushed it back before he lost control of it. _

"_I was wondering if we could meet up somewhere…to talk, you know?" Ichigo asked, almost nervously. Shirosaki's eyes brightened up with glee. It was hard to hold back the excited tone in Shirosaki's distorted voice. _

"_Of course!" Shirosaki answered back with a smirk. Ichigo just ruffled his white hair and left him. Ichigo knew that Shirosaki was always looking at him during class and lunch. To think Shirosaki thought Ichigo hadn't know? That was the worst mistake of his life._

**~Present**

"Whaddya call me fer?" Shirosaki continued examining Ichigo. Ichigo continued stepping forward until they were both mere inches away from each other. Shirosaki could feel Ichigo's warm breath on his lips. He was so close to losing his sanity when the person you love is right there, staring into you, while your up against a wall.

Ichigo could smell the minty scent emitting from Shirosaki. It made his whole body tingle in anticipation. He brought his lips to Shirosaki's left ear and barely brushed his lips against his ear.

"I know how much you think about me…Do you really believe that I don't notice all the stares you give me during school?" Ichigo pressed both of his hands on either of his head, "and I came to say that I love you as well," Ichigo then went down and put butterfly kisses on Shirosaki's neck. This action made Shirosaki gasp softly and slinked an arm around Ichigo's waist to pull him closer.

_He…loves me? _Shirosaki repeated those words over and over in his head. This was the best moment of his entire life.

"Well show me a surprise I want to see," Shirosaki purred and licked his lips fully, wetting them in the process. Ichigo just let a teasing smile on his features. Pale tan hands started to make Shirosaki's hips roll and grind against Ichigo's. Heat surged through both their bodies as the two started to pick up the pace. Ichigo then growled as he noticed that the clothes were getting in the way with his intentions. He literally tore off Shirosaki's shirt and latched his teeth onto his nipple. A white hand grasped orange tresses and black colored nails dug into his scalp, almost making them bleed. Shirosaki started to get hard when Ichigo moved on to his other nipple. He bucked his hips forward when Ichigo suddenly dug his nails into his back, probably for what Shirosaki did. Shirosaki felt a thick liquid slowly flow down his back. Ichigo started to take of Shirosaki's bottom half off. With one swift motion, he got both Shirosaki's boxers and pants off in one go. Shirosaki bucked his hips forward, silently begging for more. A feral grin found itself on Ichigo's lips.

"I don't have any lube for this," Ichigo stared into Shirosaki's eyes. Shirosaki knew what he wanted. He hated losing and being driven into submission. Ichigo just made all of that disappear as Shirosaki bore into his eyes. It was hypnotizing.

"Ya asshole," He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and put them in his mouth. His tongue rolled over them, slicking them with saliva. Shirosaki sucked harder on Ichigo's fingers and started to savor the taste of them. This elicited a gasp from Ichigo. He pulled his fingers out after this and just rammed them into Shirosaki's virgin hole. Shirosaki screamed at the penetration and was soon muffled out when Ichigo sealed his lips on his. Ichigo started to nibble on Shirosaki's bottom lip, drawing blood. A coppery tang hit both Ichigo's and Shirosaki's mouth. Ichigo started to make scissoring motions inside Shirosaki, widening his entrance. He broke the kiss and licked his own lips with a seductive purr. He hit a spot that made Shirosaki's seeing stars as it blurred his vision.

"Oh g-god! H-hit there again!" Shirosaki growled feverishly. Ichigo complied and kept hitting the bundle of nerves that sent Shirosaki moaning and screaming in ecstasy. The feeling was swimming in Shirosaki's veins. Ichigo mapped the spot for the next time.

Ichigo finally pulled out with a milky white substance covering his fingers. Ichigo brought his tongue out and licked his fingers clean.

Shirosaki moaned at the action and just wanted _more!_ How could anyone be as sexy as Ichigo?

"Fuck me already!" Shirosaki growled and used his hands to bring Ichigo's body closer to him.

Ichigo smirked devilishly and stripped off his own clothes. Shirosaki purred and stared at the glory before him. Ichigo started to rub white thighs. He dragged the tip of his fingernails across the surface, but careful enough not to scratch them. Shirosaki writhed under the intense heat that was spreading through his body.

"Like what you see?" Ichigo asked while licking his lips, talking it a seductive tone. Just this action made Shirosaki get even harder than before. He wanted Ichigo so _bad!_ There was nothing in the world that could stop him from thinking these thoughts.

Ichigo chuckled and pressed his chest against Shirosaki's. He lined up his already dripping erection with the albino's prepared entrance. Shirosaki's eyes were looking into the older male's hazel eyes. He was completely lost in them until he felt something bigger than all three of Ichigo's fingers combined penetrating him. Shirosaki screamed at the sensation that spread over his body.

It fucking _hurt!_ Ichigo kept his thrusts at a fast pace, going deeper and deeper almost every time. He kept hitting his prostate that let Shirosaki continue on with his screams and moans of pain and pleasure. His throat was getting sore after awhile and he couldn't make any more noises for awhile, despite the rough thrusts.

Shirosaki's legs wrapped around Ichigo's slim waist succeeding in pulling him closer, if that was even possible. He bucked his hips in time with the thrusts, trying to make them go deeper.

"D-deeper! Please!" Shirosaki got out between sharp intakes of breath. He was not one to beg, but he couldn't help it.

Ichigo pressed his lips up to Shirosaki's ear and whispered huskily, "I'll do was you wish, _Shiro_," Ichigo moaned out his name when Shirosaki's muscles tightened around Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo started to run his hands on the underside of Shirosaki's cock. He suddenly engulfed the white erection and deep-throated it. His tongue licked all sides of the dick in his mouth. This sent shivers up Shirosaki's spine. He never felt anything like this. Ichigo teased the slit of Shirosaki's erection. He finally pulled away and continued thrusting.

Both were close to their climax and with one final thrust Ichigo had released his seed inside Shirosaki. At the same moment, Shirosaki also came. Ichigo licked Shirosaki's body clean. Both were panting like they just ran thousands of miles. It took awhile for both of them to catch their breath.

"Th-that…was…amazing…" Shirosaki managed to say that considering he was having trouble taking air.

"Heh…" Ichigo snickered and got his own clothes back on.

"So…um…I was wondering if you would…like to…" Shirosaki got his own clothes on. He was shuffling and playing with his fingers nervously as he was trying to make out a sentence.

"Like to date? Hell yes," Ichigo pecked him on the lips and let a rare warm smile out. Shirosaki breathed in his scent once more in a hug. He buried his face under the crook of his neck.

"Shall we take this…elsewhere?" Ichigo said suggestively. Shirosaki nodded.

"Let's go to your place, Berry," Shirosaki teased him with the nickname.

"I am going to kill you for that…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath. A sinister chuckle then came from him.

"Or maybe I could punish you?" Ichigo trailed his hands over Shirosaki's body once more. Shirosaki just growled at the contact. He was picked up off his feet as Ichigo picked him up bridal style. The words sent Shirosaki on edge. He shuddered at what will come next, but his pants just became tighter as his erection grew.

"Get ready for round two," Ichigo set a predatory smile and started to head back. Shirosaki was in no shape to struggle, but hell, he was excited and fully erect. A blue tongue licked Ichigo's cheek, noting that Ichigo kind of tasted like strawberries.

This was going to be a fun night for both of them.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxx0000xxxx

Woo! I enjoyed writing that *q*

I got addicted to IchiHichi .-. I don't regret it at all xD Well hope you enjoyed!


End file.
